I Don't Deserve You
by xAngeloftheNorthx
Summary: Emily Fields, an in-the-closet lesbian swimmer is doing fine. Until a new very hot FEMALE teacher arrives at Rosewood. Will she keep up the lying? An Emaya story. Warning: Graphic Lesbian Sex AKA Femmeslash, smut or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

_I Don't Deserve You _

_Hello people!_

_I've decided to finally do something about this story! Yaayy! .. I'm a horrible person _

_So, I've decided to edit all the chapters and reupload them. There are no major changes, just some spelling and grammar mistakes corrected. _

_I'm terribly terribly sorry about the whole not updating thing for uhh.. 6 months? Yes.. I know.. _

_So I will edit and reupload every chapter and add a new chapter as well! I will try to update regularly. _

_So here we go.. again! ;-)_

_E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M_

"Oh come on Hanna! Please?" Emily and Hanna walked arm in arm towards Hanna's locker.

"Ok, I'll ask him, but don't get your hopes up"

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou! You're amazing!" Emily hugged her best friend.

"I know I am" said Hanna while opening her locker and throwing her books in. Emily smirked at her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? 9 o'clock?"

"Yeah, and bring some drinks please?" Hanna asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sure" Emily said winking.

It was Friday so Emily had swim practice after school, she got her bathing suit out of her locker and walked through the school hallways towards the pool. Her phone beeped, she got a text.

**Hanna**: Hey Em! He said it's fine, you can pick it up tonight if you want. Xx

**Emily**: Aahh Great! Thanks Han! Yeah I'll come by tonight after dinner. Xx

While sending her text she suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Emily muttered to the slightly older woman in front of her.

"No it's fine, I always read while walking" said the woman holding some papers.

Emily looked at the woman, _she was sure she had never seen her before. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, long dark hair, toned skin and gorgeous brown eyes. She looks stunning_, Emily thought to herself.

"I'm new here, who are you?" asked the woman smiling sweetly.

"I'm Emily Fields, I go to school here" Emily said, in a bit uneven voice.

"Ok, I'm Maya St. Germain, the new history teacher" the gorgeous woman said in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you Ms St. Germain, and welcome to Rosewood."

'' Well thank you Emily" Emily smiled at the woman, then excused herself and continued her way to the pool.

After dinner Emily drove towards Hanna's. She knocked on the door, "Hey Em!" Hanna hugged her.

"Come in" she opened the door so Emily could walk in.

"Caleb has just finished it." They went to Hanna's room where Caleb was sitting on her bed with a laptop.

"Hey Emily" he said.

"Hey Caleb! Thank you so much for doing this! I love that band!" She smiled widely at Hanna's boyfriend.

"No problem, they are really amazing" He handed her the CD.

"So Em, do you want something to drink or do you have to go?" Hanna asked.

"No a drink is fine, thanks"

Hanna walked downstairs and got back with some glasses and a bottle of white wine.

"Is your mom not home?" Emily asked surprised looking at the wine.

"No she's out tonight", Hanna winked.

"There's a new history teacher" Emily said while sipping her wine. "I bumped into her in school today."

"Oh, she'll be replacing Mrs Brown then?" Hanna asked sounding not very interested.

"Yeah, while she's on maternity leave I guess" Emily answered.

After an hour of chatting Emily said goodbye and went home.

Saturday morning Emily got downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey honey, do you want some pancakes?" her mom asked.

"No I'm fine, I'll just have some cereal, I can't swim on a full stomach." Emily ate her cereal and grabbed her bag.

"Bye mom! I go straight to Hanna's after practice so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah fine, don't drink to much yeah?" Her mom asked jokingly.

"No mom" Emily said embarrassed and quickly walked out the door.

After practice Emily showered and changed into some more appropriate clothes. She put on a nice blue figure-hugging dress that showed of her trained body. She stopped by the store for some wine and cigarettes and after showing her fake ID went to Hanna's.  
Hanna opened the door.

"Hey Em! Glad you could make it." Hanna smiled widely. Emily handed her the wine and cigarettes.

"Ah that's great! Thanks." Hanna squealed and gave her a tight hug.

"So who's here?" Emily asked.

"Mona, Noel, Spencer, Sean, Ben and Aria. Caleb just called he'll be a bit later"

After walking in and greeting the others Emily sat on the couch next to Aria. They talked for a bit and Emily noticed Aria had already had a bit to much to drink. After another half hour Caleb walked in and greeted everyone.

"Hey Em, did you bring the CD I made you?"

"Yeah I did, shall I put it on?" Emily got to the cd-player and put her new CD in it. When the beats came out the speakers everyone started dancing. After a while everyone apart from Sean and Noel- who were the drivers today- were now drunk.  
At 2am everyone except Hanna, Caleb and Emily went home. Hanna said Caleb could sleep in the guest-room and Emily in Hanna's room. Caleb looked a bit disappointed at this but after kissing Hanna goodnight went to the guest-room. Emily and Hanna walked a bit unsteady up the stairs and fell on their beds. They immediately fell asleep.

The next morning Emily went home and made her homework. During dinner Emily told her mom about the new teacher.

"I hope she's nice." Her mom said.

"She seemed nice when I talked to her." Emily said.

"Maybe you could ask her for dinner this evening, because she's new to the area?" Emily's mom asked.

"Ehmm wouldn't that be weird? She's my teacher.." Emily asked embarrassed.

"You know how I greet new people to the neighbourhood Emily, I ask everyone for dinner so why not your teacher?" Her mom said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Ok ok, I'll ask her."

After dinner Emily went to her room and lay on the bed listening to her new CD. She got a text.

**Hanna**: Hey Em! Do we have history tomorrow? I always forget.. :/

Emily laughed and texted her back.

**Emily**: Yeah Han, you should know that by now.. We have history every Monday and Thursday. ;)

Hanna always forgot which classes she had on which day. Emily threw her phone on her bed and went to go for a quick shower before going to bed.

The next morning Emily was excited, she wondered about her new teacher and thought about how stunning the young woman had seemed Friday.  
She drove to school and got out of her car. She saw Hanna waiting for her by the entrance she walked towards her and they locked arms.

"I have biology now, see you at history ok?" Hanna said already walking away and waving goodbye. Emily waved back and went to her English class and sat down next to Aria.

After English Emily got to history, she walked in and sat next to Hanna who was already there. Ben and Sean sat behind them.

"Hey Sean! I heard the new history teacher is a babe!" Sean and Ben high-fived and Hanna laughed.  
Maya walked in and wrote her name on the board.

"Hello class, I'm Miss St. Germain, your new history teacher" she turned towards the class and saw Emily.

"Hello Emily, nice to see you again." Maya said smiling brightly, Emily returned the smile a bit embarrassed.  
They got on with the class, Maya was a good teacher, everyone liked her already. When it was almost time Sean stood up and said smiling widely: "Miss? Ben here said you're a babe."

Ben smacked him on the head and looked embarrassed. Maya laughed.

"Well thank you Ben.. And Sean" Sean smiled weakly and sat back down. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their books and stumbled out.

"You coming Em?" Hanna asked while Emily walked towards Maya's desk.

"Yeah, you go ahead I just have to ask Miss St. Germain something" Emily looked at Hanna and motioned her to walk ahead. Hanna walked out and now Emily was the only one left.

"Do you want something Emily?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, ehmm.. This might be a weird question but my mom heard you were new in Rosewood and asked if you would consider having dinner at our house this evening." She asked softly.

Maya looked surprised but said she'd be there. Emily gave her the address and walked out.

After school Emily drove home.

"Hey mom? You home?" Emily walked in. Her mom sat on the couch watching television.

"Miss St. Germain said she'd be here at 5" Emily told her mom.

"Ok, I'll better start dinner then, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure" Emily said and walked to the kitchen. After almost an hour it was almost 5 so Emily ran up the stairs to change her clothes, she put on some tight jeans and her new sweater and readjusted her make-up. She got back down when the doorbell rang.

"Could you open the door Em?" Emily opened the door and there stood her teacher, she looked gorgeous. She wore nice slim jeans that accentuated her curves, a top with a low neckline and her long dark hair fell nicely down her shoulders. Emily grinned and shook her hand.

"Welcome Miss St. Germain."

"Oh, you can call me Maya Emily, we're not at school now" Maya winked causing Emily to blush which made Maya chuckle. Emily looked embarrassed and opened the door wider so she could walk in. While Maya walked past her she leaned towards Emily and whispered in her ear.

"You look gorgeous Emily" Emily stopped breathing for a couple of seconds.  
She then regained herself and walked back in after Maya. Emily's mom was greeting Maya and they talked for a while. Emily walked in the kitchen and made the table. She walked back in the living room and told them dinner was ready. Pam and Maya stood up from the couch and walked towards the table.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian Maya" Pam asked her.

"No I'm not Pam, and it looks delicious" Maya smiled at Pam.

"Thank you, Emily helped me." They sat down, Maya sat across from Emily and next to Pam. They started eating and talked about Rosewood and Emily's school.

"What subjects do you like Emily?" turning to face Emily after talking to Pam most of the evening.

"Ehmm I like English and Ehmm.. History." Emily said shyly. Maya smiled at her widely and nodded

"That's great!" she exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Deserve You

Here's Chapter 2, edited and reuploaded ;-)

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

After dinner Maya stayed a little longer for some coffee and then stood up explaining she had to go home now since it was a school day tomorrow.

"Thank you so much Pam, dinner was amazing." She said while hugging Pam.

"You're welcome, I like to greet people to the neighbourhood and make them feel welcome."

"Well you work miracles" Maya said smiling. Then she came over to Emily and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you as well Emily, you made me feel very welcome." she said smiling widely. Emily's cheeks grew red and she mumbled something that sounded like "no problem".

Maya smiled one more time looking at Pam and then walked towards the door, Emily went with her and opened it for her.

"Thank you Em." she said causing Emily's cheeks to grow even redder when she heard Maya calling her by her nickname. Maya chuckled and walked out the door.

"See you on Thursday!" she exclaimed. Emily nodded shyly and smiled at her closing the door.

Emily cleaned up the table and went to bed. The next morning she drove to school. She saw Hanna waiting at the entrance again. They hugged and walked towards Emily's locker. Hanna suddenly had a huge grin on her face.

"What?" asked Emily.

"You know last night I went to Ben's because I help him with his homework?"

Emily nodded. "D'you know what he kept talking about!"

Hanna laughed "Miss St. Germain! He's got like this huge crush on her!" Hanna smiled evilly at Emily "We are so gonna use this."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked a bit confused.

"You know he always teases us! With everything! Now we've got something on him!" Hanna laughed.

"Oohh yeah" Emily chuckled though she seemed a bit distant.

"What's wrong with you?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing, just a headache" Emily smiled weakly.

"Miss St. Germain had dinner with us yesterday. My mom wanted to make her feel welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Oh? How was that? Boring I imagine, I wouldn't want no teacher in my house. Though I expect Miss St. Germain is not that bad." Hanna laughed.

"Eehh it was fine, she was nice." They dropped the subject and parted ways.

"See you at lunch Em!"

"Bye!"

After school Emily had swim practice again, when the practice was over she got out of the water. She looked up and saw Miss St. Germain standing by the side of the pool looking at her. Emily walked towards her, suddenly conscious of the swimsuit she wore so many times and felt her cheeks go red again.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey Emily, you're a great swimmer." Maya smiled at her. "You totally have the body" she said emphasising 'totally'.

"Eehh thanks" Emily smiled at her teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to take a look at the pool, I hadn't seen it yet" Maya said.

"Would you mind having a coffee with me? I don't have many friends in Rosewood yet and I wondered if there were any good cafe's here."

Emily brightened and smiled widely at her. "Yeah sure! Let me just take a shower and change, I'll be right back" Maya nodded and walked towards one of the benches next to the pool and sat down.

Emily got a shower and changed her clothes as fast as she could_. __'That must be a new record. What the hell are you doing Emily! Why are you so excited? It's just coffee.. With a teacher.. Nothing more.._' She threw her bag in her locker and got to the bench Maya was sitting on.

"You ready?" Emily asked.

"Wow that was quick!" Maya said impressed. Emily laughed and they walked outside.

"There is a really good place at the end of the street." Emily said pointing towards the street. Maya smiled and they walked silently to the cafe. They got a table outside and ordered their coffee.

"Would you mind if I smoke?" Maya asked Emily. Emily looked surprised but said she wouldn't mind. Their coffee arrived and Maya took a sip.

"Oohh this is really good." Maya moaned appreciatively. Emily shuddered at the sound but quickly regained her senses and smiled at her "I told you" Maya grinned.

"So why did you come to Rosewood?" Emily asked.

"Oh well, I don't know really, I just heard they were looking for a history teacher and I just finished my training." Emily nodded.

"Do you swim often?" Maya asked her.

"Yeah, Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays."

"Wow, are you like really good?"

"Eehh I guess so, I do have some titles and trophies." Emily said shyly. Maya nodded smiling.  
After they finished their coffee they payed and walked out.

"Do you have to go home yet?" Maya asked her.

"Not yet, would you want to take a walk or something?" Maya nodded and they walked towards the park.  
After a while Emily noticed it got late and asked: "Don't you have to go home? To your husband?"

Maya chuckled.

"I don't have a husband, or a boyfriend for that matter" Emily's smile brightened.

"I have to go now, my mom's probably ready with dinner" Maya nodded and hugged her, Emily felt a tingling through her body as she was pressed against her teacher's. They smiled at each other and parted ways.

"Hey mom" Emily said walking in. She heard nothing and went to the kitchen. Hanna, Caleb and Sean sat at the kitchen island.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see her friends.

"They want to take you out to dinner and Hanna said you could stay with her tonight." Emily's mom answered smiling.

"Oh ok, you haven't cooked yet?"

"No, they came about half an hour ago."

"Ok then, bye mom."

"Bye Em!"

The friends walked out of the house and got in Sean's car. Hanna and Emily sat in the back.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked Hanna.

"Oh just to this party of one of Sean's friends.'' Hanna said.

"So why lie to my mom?" Emily asked with a questioning look.

"Well, he's a college student"

"We're going to a college party?"Emily said excitedly.

Hanna nodded smiling. "You did bring your fake ID didn't you?"

"Yeah, don't worry" Emily answered winking.

They got in with their fake ID's and walked towards the table with the drinks. There were lots of people, most of them in their twenties. The music was loud and the room was cloudy because of the smoke from cigarettes and other things college people smoke. Hanna poured some drinks and they looked around the room. Some people were dancing others were talking some were all over eachother. Caleb pulled Hanna towards the dancing area and they started dancing very close against eachother. Sean saw some of his friends and started talking. Now Emily was alone, she sighed and started to look around if there was anyone that looked sober enough to just talk to. She decided there wasn't and made her way over to the dancing area.

Luckily Emily was a very good dancer and soon some guys started gaping at her. Emily knew what she was doing, she has been told many times that she's a very sexy dancer. She moved her hips and let her hands roam up and down her body. She turned around and suddenly looked right into the wide eyes of Maya.

Maya just walked in the room and immediately saw this incredibly sexy girl dancing, she looked at her swaying her hips until she suddenly turned around. Maya gazed and her mouth fell open. Oh god. They both just stood gazing at each other until some guy walked over to Emily and started dancing around her. Maya looked at the guy and suddenly she didn't feel very well.

She hasted to the bathroom and locked it. She leaned against the door and cursed herself. _'What __the hell Maya! Why are you jealous of that guy! He's probably her boyfriend, she's 17 she should be allowed to have a boyfriend! You're her teacher! You're 27! Ten years older! She's probably straight, and even if she wasn't she wouldn't start anything with her teacher.. I could lose my job and probably ruin my career before it even begun! Fuck fuck FUCK!_'  
She stood up and looked in the mirror, she adjusted her make-up before walking back into the room. She didn't see Emily anywhere, she probably went somewhere quiet with her boyfriend. Maya saw some of her old college friends and walked towards them.

Emily stood there gazing at her teacher who gazed back. She couldn't move or even breath, then some guy she didn't know started dancing around her. Emily saw Maya hasting out of the room. She looked the guy who danced around her in the eyes with all the anger she felt towards the guy. He probably got the feeling he wasn't wanted and backed off. Emily walked towards the direction Maya had gone but didn't see her. She looked around and saw Hanna sitting on the couch with Caleb. She walked towards her and said Miss St. Germain was here.

Hanna panicked, "What if she'll tell our parents? We have to go!"

Emily wished she hadn't told Hanna but led her be leaded away by Hanna. They found Sean and dragged him with them. Emily looked behind her one last time and saw Maya coming out of the bathroom with red eyes. Had she been crying?


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Deserve You

Here's Chapter 3, edited and reuploaded ;-)

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

They drove towards Hanna's house and Emily and Hanna got out. Sean drove away to Caleb's house.  
They went to Hanna's room and lay in bed.

"Fuck! Why did she have to come? Did she see you?" Hanna asked.

Emily nodded and Hanna sighed. "Ok well, let's just go to bed"

The next morning Emily took a shower. _Was Maya crying? And why? They did gaze at eachother, which was a bit weird. Wasn't it? She did look gorgeous, as usual. Was she crying because of her? Maybe because of the guy that danced around her? No, why would she.. Just because I have some weird lesbian crush on her doesn't mean she likes me as well.. Ok stop it Emily!_

When she was done Emily and Hanna drove to school. Emily wished it was Thursday already so she could see Maya again. But she had to wait one more day. The day dragged along and Emily didn't see Maya anywhere. Wednesday was probably her day off.

After school Emily got home and made her homework, had dinner and went to bed.  
The next morning she was nervous, she would see Maya again. She picked her best outfit: a short but not to short skirt, a tight top and she let her hair fall down her back. She put some make-up on and walked downstairs. "Hey mom."

"Hey Em, you look nice.'' Pam said giving her a smile. Emily thanked her and began eating breakfast.  
Emily drove to school and made her way towards the history class. She walked in and sat next to Hanna.

"Wow Em, you look nice today."

"Thank you" Emily smiled.

Maya walked in the classroom and started the lesson, while talking about some war or another she glanced at Emily a few times. '_God! She looks hot today'._ She diverted her eyes and went on talking, she tried to look at Emily as little as possible which was hard since Emily sat in the front and looked straight at her.

When the bell rang everyone grabbed their books and walked out the room. Hanna noticed Emily lingering.

"You coming Em?"

"You can go ahead, I just have some questions about our homework" Hanna walked out the room.

"Is there something I can do for you Emily?" Maya asked.

"Ehh, yeah, did I see you at that party yesterday?" Maya looked surprised at Emily's question.

"Yeah, I saw you as well" Maya said.

"Oh, are you gonna tell my mom?" Maya looked even more surprised at this question.

"No of course not! Why would I?"

"Well we are under aged and it was a college party, when I told Hanna you were there she wanted to leave immediately." She said shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I ruined your evening. But I would never tell your parents, that's none of my business"

"Thank you" Emily smiled. _'Oh God she has a gorgeous_ smile' Maya thought.

There fell an awkward silence. "So was that guy your boyfriend?" Maya asked Emily.

"What boy? Oh that boy, no I've never seen l him before." Maya sighed relieved.

"But, do you have a boyfriend?" Maya pushed.

"No, I don't" Emily said silently. They looked at each other and Maya was certain Emily stood a lot closer than a couple of seconds ago. She noticed Emily leaning her head closer to hers until she could feel her breath on her face. Then suddenly the door opened and they both backed away quickly.

"Hello Miss St. Germain?" Ben walked in and saw Emily.

"Hey Em." Emily cursed him in her head "Hey Ben."

"I just had some homework questions Miss St. Germain" he explained.

Maya nodded. "So is that all you needed to know Emily?" she asked her.

"Yes Miss St. Germain, thank you" Emily walked past Ben and walked out the classroom. When she was outside she went straight to the toilets.  
'_Oh my god oh my god, was I just going to kiss her? Was she leaning in as well? Did she want to kiss me back? She could lose her job if she would.. I'm sure I imagined it.. Why would a gorgeous woman like her want to kiss a girl like me? I'm her student and a girl! I'm sure I just imagined it..'_  
She left the toilet and went to the canteen, she saw Hanna sitting at their usual table with Caleb, Ben and Aria. She sat next to Hanna and Aria.

"Hey Aria, where's Spencer?"

"Oh she just went to go look for Miss St. Germain and ask her some homework questions"

"Wow Miss St. Germain is popular today" Ben smirked.  
When lunch was over Emily got to her Spanish class. When the school day finally finished Emily got her swim bag out of her locker and walked towards the pool. On her way she passed the teachers-lounge and saw Maya sitting there sipping coffee on her own. Emily looked around and saw no other teachers so she went over to where Maya was sitting. Maya looked up from her papers when she felt someone looking at her. She gasped when she saw Emily which made Emily chuckle.

"Hey Emily" she said softly.

"Hey Maya" said Emily, unsure if she could call her that. Maya smiled at the girl saying her name. Maya looked at Emily's legs, wow she has gorgeous trained, toned legs, Maya thought. Emily saw Maya looking at her legs which made Emily smile.

"I have swimming practice again, do you want to watch?"

Maya smiled brightly and agreed to go with her. Maya got up and they walked towards the pool. While Emily was changing into her bathing-suit Maya sat down on the same bench she sat on before. When Emily was changed she walked towards the pool where the coach had already started.

"Fields!" the coach barked.

"Yes coach?"

"You're ten minutes late, go swim 10 laps!"

"Yes coach, sorry coach" Emily apologised and dived in the water. While swimming as fast as she could she sometimes turned her head to the side and looked at Maya, who was looking back at her. When practice was over Emily got out of the water and walked towards Maya. Maya swallowed hard while looking at the wet Emily walking towards her. "I'm so sorry Maya, I should have told you practice takes an hour and a half. You should have left."

"No, I didn't mind. You're a very good swimmer" Emily smiled at the compliment. Emily took a shower and as she wanted to grab her towel she noticed she forgot hers. Oh fuck! Now she was naked in a shower-cabin without a towel. There was only one thing she could do. She shouted for Maya. Maya heard her name and walked towards the showers she knocked on one of the doors.

"Emily? Are you in there?"

"Yes I am, Eehh I forgot my towel. Would you mind getting it out of my locker?"

"Sure, which one is it?"

"It's number 342 and its code is 100494" Maya walked away and got the towel out of Emily's locker. She walked back and knocked on the door.

"Emily?" Emily opened the door just so her head could pop out.

"Thanks Maya" she smiled and quickly shut the door. Maya walked back to the bench and waited for her.  
When Emily was finished she walked back to Maya. "Are you sure you don't have anywhere to go?" Emily asked her.

"No, really, I live alone so I'll just get back to an empty house" Maya smiled shyly.

"Do you want to stay for dinner at mine?" Emily asked.

"Your mom wouldn't mind?" Maya asked smiling brightly.

"No definitely not, she likes having people over for dinner."

"Ok, sure, if you wouldn't mind"

"Of course not!" Emily squealed

"We're friends now" Maya smiled at this and got up from the bench.

Emily drove her and Maya to her house after phoning her mom and asking if Miss St. Germain could stay for dinner. Pam agreed and was happy she could cook for more than 2 people again.  
Emily and Maya got to the house and walked in.

"Hello Maya" said Pam while hugging her. "It's so nice to see you again"

"Hello Pam, it's nice to see you too. And thank you for inviting me for dinner."

"Oh I didn't do that, Emily did, she must like you" Maya smiled shyly and they all sat down and ate. After dinner they had a coffee and Pam apologized but she had to leave.

"I'm a nurse and I have a night shift tonight"

"No it's fine, and thank you again for dinner it was amazing"

"You're welcome, but you don't have to leave yet, I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind if you stayed for a bit. You don't mind staying with her would you?"

"Eehh no of course I wouldn't mind" Maya said shyly. They hugged and Pam left for work. Now it was only Emily and Maya.

"Do you want to see the house?" Emily asked Maya softly.

"Yeah, I'd love to" Emily showed Maya all the rooms until they stood in front of her room.

"Is this your room?" Maya asked. Emily nodded, and she opened the door. They walked in and Emily sat on her bed. Maya looked around the room and noticed some posters of some bands.

"I love that band!" she squealed pointing at one of the posters.

Emily laughed "Yeah they're amazing" Emily stood up and walked towards her CD's and grabbed 2 CD's.

"If you like them you'll certainly like them as well" she handed Maya the CD's. Maya grabbed them and went to sit on Emily's bed to take a better look at them. Emily sat down next to her as she had no chair in her room.

"Shall I put them on?" Maya nodded. Emily put one of the CD's in the player and it started playing. _'Oh great'_ Emily thought '_The first one is a romantic slow one, just forgot about that.. fuck'_  
While listening to the music Emily sat back down next to Maya. Maya turned to look her in the eye and sat a bit closer. Emily noticed and leaned her head closer to Maya's. They looked each other in the eye and Maya felt Emily's now heavy breath tingling on her face. Emily felt her heart racing and leaned a bit closer till they were an inch apart. Emily couldn't take it anymore and leaned further till their lips brushed softly against each other.

Maya leaned in further and the kiss became more passionate, Emily licked Maya's lower lip trying to open hers. Maya opened and soon their tongues circled around in their mouths. Maya held Emily by her waist and pulled her against her. Emily led her fingers run through Maya's soft long hair. Maya's hands roamed Emily's back. Emily pulled away from the kiss before starting to kiss along Maya's neck. She started sucking Maya's pulse spot which made Maya moan. Maya leaned back a bit so Emily lay on top of her. While still kissing along Maya's neck she managed to get one of her legs to one side of Maya and the other stayed where it was. She was now sitting on top of Maya while still kissing her neck, she got her way back up and licked Maya's jawline. She then got to her earlobe and sucked it gently, which send a shiver up Maya's body which made Emily smile. Then Emily got back to Maya's mouth and stuck her tongue back in. They kissed each other passionately for a couple of minutes before Emily pulled away and sat up. Maya looked the girl who was sitting on top of her in the eyes. Emily's eyes were black with lust which caused Maya to feel some wetness down in her pants. Maya pulled Emily towards her before turning Emily to the side so Maya was now the one on top of her. She started kissing down Emily's neck and brushed her lips against her skin further down. Thank god Emily wore a low neckline top so Maya could kiss and lick in between Emily's breasts. Which this time caused Emily to moan. Maya got back up and kissed her passionately on the mouth again before pulling away. Then Emily's phone rang, they hadn't even noticed the music had already stopped playing. Maya swung her leg back over the side of the bed as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked. Maya gestured towards Emily's phone.

"I don't want to take that, I want you to come back here" Emily said smiling evilly.

Maya cleared her throat "I think you should take it, what if it's your mom."

Emily pouted "She's at work, why would she call me?"

"I don't know" Maya said resisting the urge to climb back on Emily and kiss her cute pouted lips. Emily sighed and got her phone, she looked at the missed call.

"It's just Hanna" Emily smiled weakly.

"I think you should call her back" Maya said.

"Why? I don't want to call her back." Emily was disappointed and got quite scared of the sudden coldness in the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

Maya shook her head before looking Emily in the eye. "You don't know how badly I want to climb back onto you."

Emily started to get frustrated "Come here then!"

Maya shook her head again "No if I kiss you again I can't stop myself from going further" Maya admitted.

"I don't mind" Emily smiled evilly again.

"But I do, I'm your teacher Emily!" Emily stared at her. "I can't do this" Maya stuttered "I have to go".

Maya flew the door open and ran down the stairs before grabbing her purse and got out the front door towards her car. Emily still looked shocked and went towards her window, she looked down and saw Maya get in her car and driving of with an immense speed. Emily sighed and grabbed her phone, thank god she stole Maya's phone during dinner to look for her number and secretly placed it in her own phone before putting Maya's phone back in her purse.

**Emily**: I miss you already.. X

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

I'll reupload Chapter 4,5,6 and 7 tomorrow.. And I'll add a new chapter very soon. x


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Deserve You

Here's Chapter 4, edited and reuploaded ;-)

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

**Emily**: I miss you already.. X

Maya got back home and got her phone out of her purse, she opened the text. She stared at the text. She missed her too, but leaving Emily's house was the right thing to do. Still, she regretted it immensely. Should she answer? Probably not but since she had already made so many mistakes why not make one more?

**Maya**: Miss you too.. X

Emily's heart jumped when she received a text, she nervously opened it. A huge grin formed on her face and she fell back on her bed before dozing off to sleep.

The next morning Emily woke up, she went for the shower. She got in the shower and let the warm water fall down her body, she sighed. _'I kissed Maya yesterday.. I kissed my teacher yesterday.. She wanted more, she said she wouldn't be able to control herself.._' Emily grinned and got out of the shower, she got dressed and grabbed her phone. She stared at the text again. 'she misses me' Emily grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Hey mom, good morning" she smiled brightly at her mother.

"Hey Em, you are in a good mood" Emily nodded. Her mom smiled.

"Did Maya stay long yesterday?"

"No, I just showed her the house and then she went home."

"Ok, you didn't make her feel unwelcome did you?" Pam said in a stern tone.

"No mom, I did not make her feel unwelcome." _'Quite the opposite'_ she thought to herself.

Emily drove to school and greeted Hanna with a hug. She smiled at her.

"Wow, you're in a good mood"

They walked towards Emily's locker. Emily saw Maya standing at the end of the hall talking to a fellow teacher. She tried to ignore her but kept giving her glances every couple of seconds.

"Em? Em? Are you listening to me?" Emily quickly turned her head and looked at Hanna,

"Uuhh sorry, what were you saying?" Hanna pushed Emily out of the way so she could see what Emily was looking at, she only saw a hallway with a bunch of people.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing" Emily mumbled. Hanna raised her eyebrows and went on with whatever story she was telling. Emily nodded now and then and they walked towards geography. They sat down and Sean and Ben went to sit behind them.

Ben said loud enough for the girls to hear: "I think I'm gonna ask her out" Hanna turned around.

"Who?"

Sean laughed "Miss St. Germain!"

Hanna laughed "You can't ask her out! She's your teacher, she'll never say yes"

Ben grinned "We'll see"

Hanna turned back around and smirked at Emily.

Emily looked at Ben, "Wow Em, what's wrong? You seem upset" Ben asked her nicely.

"It's nothing" Emily said a bit to loud and turned her head back to the teacher. When the school day was over Emily grabbed her swim bag out of her locker again and walked towards the pool. She passed the teachers-lounge again and looked inside, she saw Maya sitting at one of the tables drinking her coffee. She walked towards her and stood in front of her, which made Maya look up. Maya stood up and walked past Emily to the door; she closed it and walked back towards Emily. Emily's heart was racing by now and she felt her palms getting sweaty. Maya grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her closer. She leaned her head and kissed her on the mouth. Emily immediately opened her mouth and their tongues danced in their mouths again. Maya put her arms around Emily's bum and lifted her up on the table. Emily sat on the table while still kissing Maya passionately. Emily put her arms around Maya's waist and pulled her closer. Their bodies were now brushing against one another and Maya moaned softly. Maya's hand wondered under Emily's shirt on her bare back. She slipped her hand to Emily's front and found her breast. Emily moaned at the touch, even though she wore a bra, and squeezed Maya's ass. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards the closed door and they quickly parted, Maya quickly adjusted her hair and sat back in the seat. Emily pulled her shirt back in its place and wiped her face. The door opened and there stood Ben.

"Miss St. Germain? Oh hey Emily" Emily nodded and stepped towards the door.

"Good luck at practice Emily" Maya smiled. Emily smiled back and walked out the door.

"Hello Ben, do you want to ask me something?" Maya asked a bit frustrated.

"Ehhh yeah, I was eehhh wondering.. If you ehmm would eehh want to have dinner with me tonight?" Maya's mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"What? Dinner? Are you asking me on a date Ben?"

Ben looked at the ground and nodded.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I'm your teacher. I can't go on a date with you, I hope you understand." she said smiling softly.

Ben looked at her with a disappointed face and nodded. He turned around and walked out of the room.

_'This isn't fair, I told him I can't go on a date with him because he's my student but I can kiss Emily. She's my student as well, I can't go on with this. She doesn't deserve it. She deserves someone who doesn't need to hide her. No secret kisses or secret glances. You should stop this Maya! I should go and tell her._' Maya stood up and made her way towards the pool.  
She sat back on the bench while watching Emily swim. After an hour Emily got out of the water and came towards her. Maya had to swallow hard at seeing Emily all wet again. Emily grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the showers. She pushed Maya inside one of the cabins and locked the door. She turned around and faced her. Her eyes were dark with lust which caused Maya's knees to buckle.

"Emily.." she whispered softly.

Emily came towards her and pushed her against the wall. Their faces were about an inch apart and Maya felt Emily's hand slip behind Maya's neck. Maya couldn't hold it any longer and leaned in. They kissed first with some force then softer. The kiss became more romantic and Emily started sucking on Maya's lower lip. Maya slipped her hand up Emily's shoulder and pulled the strap of Emily's swim-suit. Emily cooperated and rolled her bathing-suit down so both her breasts were bare. Maya broke their kiss and started planting kisses down Emily's neck. When she reached her breasts she looked up, Emily nodded for approval and Maya kissed both her breasts. She then put one nipple in her mouth and sucked it gently. Emily moaned and threw her head back. Maya got back up and sucked Emily's tongue. Then she leaned her head back and looked at Emily with a questioning look.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Do you really want to do this here?" Maya asked her. Emily looked at the ground then looked up at Maya's face again.

"I don't know where else.." Maya grinned and backed off.

"Go shower and change your clothes, I'll wait for you outside." she whispered. She then opened the door and walked away.

Emily showered and changed as quickly as she could and walked outside. She saw Maya waiting in her car. She opened the door and got in Maya's car.  
They drove off and stopped in front of an apartment building. They got out and Maya opened her apartment door. They got in and Maya asked if she wanted something to drink, she shook her head and looked around the room. It was a nice room, with an open kitchen and a nice comfortable couch.

"Where's the bedroom?" Emily asked with a grin on her face. Maya smiled, she grabbed Emily's hand and leaded her towards the bedroom. When they got to the bed Emily pushed Maya on it. She leaned forward and started kissing her softly. She pushed her further so Maya was now laid down. Emily broke the kiss so she could get her own top off, she threw it away and started pulling on Maya's top. Maya smiled and helped her. They were now both only in jeans and a bra. Maya unhooked Emily's bra and threw it away as well. Emily did the same to hers. Emily pushed Maya back into the pillow and started kissing down her neck. She got to her breasts and sucked Maya's nipple. While sucking and nibbling her hands were opening Maya's jeans and she slid them down.

She started kissing further down and stuck her tongue in Maya's belly button, which made Maya moan loudly. She kissed further down and with one easy movement pulled her panties down. Maya was now fully naked. Emily's head was now in-between Maya's legs and she looked up for approval. Maya nodded and Emily kissed Maya's inner thighs. She looked up one more time before sticking her tongue in Maya's pussy. Maya moaned loudly and grabbed Emily's hair. Emily's fingers found Maya's clit and she started rubbing it. Maya's hips started moving to Emily's pace. Emily slid one finger in Maya and pushed it in and out. Maya was by now very wet so it wasn't a very hard task. She slipped in another finger and Maya moaned again, causing Emily to feel a tingling shiver up her body. Emily got her fingers out and instead stuck her tongue in as far as she could. Maya immediately came with heavy breaths and rocking hips. Emily kept licking Maya's clit before coming back up. She smiled at Maya who was covered in sweat. Maya pulled Emily towards her and they circled around so Maya was now on top.

"Now it's my turn" Maya said with a low sexy voice. She unbuttoned Emily's jeans and threw them away before making a trail of kisses down Emily's body. She reached where she wanted to be and stuck her tongue in Emily which made Emily scream Maya's name in pleasure.

"Emily?" Maya pushed Emily's shoulder to wake her up.

"Your phone's ringing" Emily mumbled something but didn't move. Maya pushed her again.

"Emily? What if it's your mom?" Emily sat right up in bed causing the sheets to uncover her naked upper body.

"Shit" she looked at the clock. She quickly got to her phone and answered it.

"Hey mom, yeah I'm sorry I just lost track of time, Miss St. Germain asked me for a coffee. I'll be home as fast as I can" She put her phone down and fell back on the bed.

"Do you really have to go?" Maya asked with a pouty face. Emily laughed and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry, my mom has been waiting with dinner." Maya nodded.

"I can't believe we fell asleep."

Emily smiled at her "Well, I was kinda tired" she winked. Maya laughed. Emily got up and collected her clothes. She took one look in the mirror to readjust her hair and make-up and kissed Maya one last time on the lips.

"Bye Maya, I had a great time" Maya smiled brightly.

"Me too Emily, me too" Emily walked out the door and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Deserve You

Here's Chapter 5, edited and reuploaded ;-)

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

The next morning Emily was feeling a bit down. It was Saturday so she probably wouldn't see Maya today which made Emily sad. She longed for Maya, for Maya's touch, for Maya's lips, for Maya's smile. Emily noticed herself smiling when she thought about Maya's smile.  
Her phone beeped, she had a text.

**Hanna**: Hey Em! There's another college party tonight, will you come with us? I'm sure Miss St.G won't show up again. Xx

**Emily**: I'm not sure Han, I'll think about it ok? I'll let you know after practice. Xx

Shall she go? Would Maya be mad? Are they together in any way or is this just a bit of fun? Her phone beeped again.

**Maya**: Hey, did you hear about that college party tonight? Maybe I'll see you there ;) X

**Emily**: Hey Maya! Haha yeah maybe you will. ;) X

Emily smiled brightly.

**Emily**: Hey Han! I thought about it, I'll come with you! Xx

**Hanna**: Hey Em! That's great! You'll come to mine after practice? You can sleep at mine as well if you want. Xx

**Emily**: Yeah, thanks! Xx

Emily grabbed some nice clothes and put them in her bag. During practice she couldn't stop thinking about Maya. _'Oh My God.. I had sex with my teacher.. With a woman_!' Emily only had had sex with Ben, when they were still together. But when Emily found out she was a lesbian she immediately ended it with Ben, they remained friends. She hadn't told anyone yet she was a lesbian. '_It was way better with Maya, Ben wasn't as gentle as Maya_.'  
After practice Emily went to Hanna's house.

"Hey Em! Are you gonna wear that?'' Hanna asked confusedly while pointing at Emily's tracksuit.

"No, these are just my after practice clothes. Can I change in your room?"

"Of course you can" Hanna smiled sweetly.  
When Emily walked downstairs Hanna gasped.

"Wow Em! You look absolutely gorgeous! What are you upto?" Hanna asked smiling evilly.

"Thanks, and nothing" Emily said innocently. Emily wore a tight figure hugging short red dress, some nice high heels and her hair fell loosely down her shoulders. Hanna wore some tight jeans, a cute top and high heels as well.

"Is Caleb coming as well?"

"Yeah, as well as Ben, Sean, Noel and Mona." Emily nodded as the doorbell rang. Hanna opened it and the whole group stood there.

"Hey guys come in." Hanna smiled and hugged everyone before disappearing off to the kitchen. Emily hugged everyone as well and smiled shyly while receiving some compliments on her outfit. Hanna came back in the living room with some beers for the guys.

"Em, Mona? Do you guys want anything?" Emily nodded and asked for a beer as well, Mona shook her head and said she would drink at the party. They all sat down on the couch and the guys watched the football game. The girls chatted for a while. After about 15 minutes they decided to head out to the party. When they got there everyone got in and Noel pulled Mona to the dance floor. Caleb did the same to Hanna. Sean saw some friends and walked over to them. Emily and Ben started talking a bit before suddenly someone stood in front of them.

"Hey guys! Nice party ey?" Emily looked up and met some gorgeous brown eyes.

"M- mm.. Miss St. Germain?" Ben stuttered and smiled shyly at her. Maya flashed him one of her gorgeous bright smiles and looked at Emily.

"Ben, why don't you get us something to drink?" Emily asked Ben sweetly. Ben nodded and walked towards the drinks.

"You came!" Emily smiled brightly at the older woman. Maya nodded and smiled back. Emily grabbed Maya's hand and stroked it softly. They stared deep into each other's eyes until Emily saw Ben approaching from the corner of her eye. They quickly released their hands and stepped back a step.

"Here you go Em" he said handing Emily her drink.

"I got one for you as well Miss St. Germain." Ben handed Maya her drink.

"Thank you Ben, and please call me Maya tonight. I feel really old when people call me that outside the classroom." Ben nodded smiling shyly.

"Do you want to dance Maya?" Ben asked her.

"Eehh- yeah sure" Maya glanced at Emily before walking off with Ben towards the dance floor. They started dancing as Emily stood by the side watching them. Anger build up inside her stomach as she watched Ben dancing closely against Maya. Maya didn't seem to feel very comfortable but Ben didn't notice. Emily saw Ben's hand suddenly resting on Maya's lower back and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She walked towards them and pushed them back a bit. Ben looked upset but Emily acted as if she was just a bit drunk and started dancing in-between Maya and Ben. She glanced at Maya and saw her smiling. Emily smiled back and started dancing her usual way. She shook her hips sexily and roamed her hands up and down her body. Ben while watching Emily dance didn't seem to be as upset anymore. He started dancing closer to Emily. Maya noticed and grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her away from Ben. Emily smiled sweetly at Ben and said she had to go to the toilet. Ben nodded and watched Maya and Emily walk away. He shrugged 'probably a girls thing' he thought.

Maya opened the toilet door and pushed Emily inside. She locked the door and turned around. She smiled evilly at Emily before pinning her against the wall. She brushed her lips against Emily's and licked Emily's lips.

"You look so hot in that outfit" Maya said in a low sexy tone.

"So do you. Don't ever dance that close to a guy ever again." Emily said with a serious look on her face.

"Well, you shouldn't dance that sexy in front of a guy then." Maya smiled at her. Emily pushed her lips against Maya's and put her hands on her back. Their tongues swirled in their mouths and Emily let a low moan escape. Emily felt Maya smiling through their kiss and pushed her harder against the wall. She lifted her knee and put it in between Maya's legs which made Maya moan loudly as she felt Emily's knee against her centre. They kissed eachother passionately and let their hands roam eachother's bodies. Then they heard a knock on the door and pulled away quickly. They readjusted themselves and Emily pecked Maya on the lips one last time. She then leaned towards Maya's ear and whispered something before opening the door and walk back towards her friends. Maya stood there, unable to move. Her eyes wide with shock and her hands began to shake.

"Are you ok?" a girl asked, probably the same girl that knocked on the door.

"Ehh- yeah, yeah I'm fine" Maya stuttered and got out the toilet. She leaned against a wall trying to breath slowly.  
_'She said she loved me.. Oh fuck! What the hell do you think you're doing Maya? You're her teacher! She just told you she loved you! This is not right! Then why does it feel so right whenever I kiss her or when I made love to her?_" she shook her head trying to get rid of the image of Emily naked on top of her. She quickly grabbed her coat and got to the entrance. When she got home she checked her cell phone. She got 3 texts.

**Emily**: Where are you? X

**Emily**: Did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have said that to you..

**Emily**: I'm sorry.. Are you mad? Where are you? Please text me so I'll know you're allright. X

Maya smiled weakly at the texts. She started typing.

**Maya**: I'm alright.. We have to talk.

Seconds later her phone beeped.

**Emily**: I assume you're at your house, I'll be right there. X

Maya put her phone back in her purse and poured herself a glass of wine. _'Now.. just wait_..' she sat on her couch and waited for Emily to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Deserve You

Here's Chapter 6, edited and reuploaded ;-)

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

Emily stood in front of Maya's door. _'Ok Em, you can do this. Just take it back, she doesn't love you, why did you say you love her? You don't even know her. She's your teacher, ten years older.. Just wait what she has to say.'_ she knocked on the door.

The door swung open, "Hey" Maya whispered while looking at the ground.

"Hey" Emily said softly.

Maya opened the door so Emily could walk in.

"Do you want something to drink?" Emily nodded. Maya walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of wine.

"Thanks" Emily smiled weakly. They sat on the couch. Neither knew what to say, the silence became uncomfortable.

"Emily, I'm- I'm sorry.." Maya said while looking up in Emily's eyes. Emily stared back at her, Maya's eyes looked sad.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you. I know you're in a difficult position. You're my teacher. I'm sorry." Emily confessed and looked at her hands in her lap. Maya shook her head and placed her hand under Emily's chin so she could look her in the eye.

"No Emily, I'm the adult here. I didn't stop this. I should never have kissed you in the first place. And definitely NEVER have had sex with you." Emily's hand brushed Maya's cheek. They looked eachother in the eye. They leaned forward and hugged each other tightly. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes.  
Emily pulled back and looked at her hands in her lap again.

"I'm sorry I said I love you. But not because I didn't mean it. Just because it complicates things. I'm sorry I put you in this position, you could lose your job. But I'm not sorry for kissing you, or having sex with you, or loving you. I do Maya. I love you."

A tear fell down Maya's cheek, Emily noticed and brought her hand back to Maya's face to brush it away. Maya leaned back in the couch and rested her head. Emily lay her head on Maya's lap. While fiddling with Emily's hair Maya sighed. They stayed like this for a while before Maya leaned forward and kissed Emily's cheek.

"I love you too Emily. I really do." Emily turned her head and looked in those gorgeous brown chocolate eyes again. She smiled weakly and turned her head again. They both felt incredibly tired and soon both fell asleep.  
Emily woke up because of the sound of her cell phone. She tried to remember where she was. She noticed she was still on Maya's couch with her head laying on Maya's lap. Maya was still asleep and apparently didn't notice the loud ringtone. Emily carefully sat up and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Han" she whispered.

"Em! Where the hell are you? I texted you like 6 times yesterday and called you 2 times this morning!" Hanna shouted through the phone. Emily got up and went in the bathroom so she wouldn't wake Maya.

"Shhhh Han, relax. I'm fine. I'm at Maya's." Emily said in a soothing voice.

"You're where? Maya? Who's Maya?" Hanna was still shouting.

"Miss St. Germain! I'm fine, lower your voice."

"Miss St. Germain? What the hell are you doing at a teacher's house?" Hanna said lowering her voice a bit.

"I'll explain later, you didn't call my mom did you?" Emily asked a bit worried.

"No I didn't. I know how she reacts sometimes." Emily sighed contently and said she'd be at Hanna's soon and that she would explain. She hung up and walked back into the living room. Maya was still sitting on the couch but was awake now. She looked at Emily with a confused expression.

"Hey, that was just Hanna. She wondered where I was. Since I should have stayed at her house."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Maya said apologising for inviting Emily.

"No, it's alright. I do have a question though." Maya looked at her and nodded her head encouraging her to go on. Emily walked closer towards the couch and sat down next to Maya. She stayed silent for a while studying Maya's face.

"Uhmm.. Where do we stand?" she asked softly. Maya seemed to think about this question before answering softly.

"I love you Emily. I don't think I can stay away from you. I tried convincing myself I didn't love you, but I do. I want to be with you, but I don't deserve you. You deserve to be with someone you don't have to sneak around with. I'll let you decide Emily. If you don't want to be with me I'll back off. I'll stay away from you. You should think this through carefully Emily. Do you want to sneak around? Lie to your mom? Your friends? Just think. I'll wait for your answer. You can come by anytime and tell me what you've decided. Don't even think about my feelings ok? Think about yourself, what do you want?"

Emily nodded and pecked Maya's cheek. They smiled weakly at each other. Emily got her coat and after one look back at Maya's face she walked out the door. Maya sighed and fell back on the couch again.

Emily knocked on Hanna's door.

"Emily!" Hanna squealed before hugging her friend tightly.

"Hey Han." They walked in and got upstairs to Hanna's room. Emily got out of her dress from last night and put on some of Hanna's jeans and t-shirt.  
They sat on the bed, Hanna looked at her best friend with an expectant face. Emily cleared her throat and started explaining.

"Okay Han, do you remember when I broke up with Ben?" Hanna nodded.

"Well, I never really told you why I did that." Hanna looked at her confusedly. Emily continued.

"I broke up with Ben because I knew I could never love him as much as he deserved." Hanna looked even more confused and Emily sighed.

"I'm not straight Han, I'm gay." Hanna's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"So- What has this got to do with Miss St. Germain?" Hanna asked with a shocked but still confused expression.

"Well, you have to swear not to tell anyone. Not even Caleb." Hanna nodded quickly.

"Well, I didn't notice it at first but after a while I found out I was attracted to her." Hanna's eyes widened again.

"Attracted? To Miss St. Germain?" Emily nodded.

"Well, at first I thought it was just a crush you know. I mean she's my teacher, of course she didn't feel the same about me." Hanna nodded encouraging her to continue.

"Well, it got more complicated. We ehmm- we kissed. And after that we really tried to stop it but we couldn't. So.. We had sex." Hanna's mouth fell open again.

"What? You had sex with a teacher? A woman?" Emily nodded. Hanna tried to breath slowly.

"So? What are you gonna do now? She can lose her job. Worse, she can go to jail. You're a minor Em."

"I know that!" Emily exclaimed angrily.

"Ok sorry, so? What are you gonna do?" Emily sighed and fiddled with her hands.

"I don't know. I love her Han."

"You love her? Does she love you back?"

"Yeah she does. She said she does. But she said I should decide what to do. She said I should think about this and if I decide I don't want to sneak around with someone she'll back off. But if I decide I want to be with her, she's willing to take the risk." Hanna nodded.

"So- what do you want Em?"

"I don't know, I love her and I don't think I could stay away from her. But I have to lie to everyone! My mom, my friends, everyone."

"If you really love her Em, I think it's worth it. I'll help you." Emily looked at her appreciably.

"Thank you Han. I don't know why I deserve a friend like you." They hugged tightly.

"Now, go tell your girl." Hanna laughed. Emily smiled widely at her. She got in her car and drove back to Maya's.  
Maya meanwhile couldn't think about anything else but Emily. She showered and cleaned her apartment. Then she heard a knock on the door. _'Who could that be_?' she opened it and saw Emily.

"Huh? Em? What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't speak to you for at least a couple of days. I told you to think remember? What did you tell Hanna?" Maya rambled on but was stopped when she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds before Emily pulled away again. Maya looked at Emily's smiling face.

"Can I come in?" Emily asked with a seductive voice. This startled the older woman but she opened the door so Emily could walk in. Emily sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her, indicating Maya to come and sit next to her. Maya sat down and studied Emily's face. She didn't understand. _'Clearly she'd been clear enough when she told Emily to think. And Emily seemed to be taking it seriously. So has she thought about it already_?' Emily cleared her throat.

"I thought about what you said, and I know what you think but I really don't need more time. I love you Maya and I want to be with you. I understand I have to lie to my mom and my friends but I know you'll be worth it. And at least I don't have to lie to Hanna. She understands and swore she won't say anything. I love you and I want to kiss you and make love to you and watch movies with you while cuddling. I don't care we have to do that all in secret, as long as I'm with you I'm up for it."

Emily smiled widely at Maya's shocked face. Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emily leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, their lips parted and their tongues swirled around in their mouths. Maya backed off and looked Emily intensely in the eyes, she wanted to see if she was indeed sincere. If she had any doubt in her eyes. She decided all she saw was love and happiness and leaned in again. Their lips brushed softly and she opened her mouth again. Emily pushed Maya down so she was laying on top of her. Maya's hands grabbed Emily's ass and she squeezed it. Emily moaned loudly in her mouth and cupped Maya's breast with one hand. Her other hand began fiddling with Maya's shirt. They sat up a bit so Emily could pull Maya's shirt over her head. When it was off Maya looked Emily in the eye.

"Are you sure you made the right decision?" she asked softly. Emily nodded quickly and pecked her on the lips. She got her own shirt off and kicked off her heels. She put her hands behind Maya's back so she could unclip Maya's bra. When it was gone she pushed Maya back on the couch and kissed her intensely. She cupped both her breasts and gave them a soft squeeze. Which caused Maya to moan loudly and she started to feel a wetness between her legs. Emily broke the kiss and started kissing down Maya's neck. She reached her pulse point and started sucking it. She felt Maya shudder and sucked even harder. She sat back up a bit and looked at her work, she smiled when she saw the hickey on Maya's neck. She leaned forward again and kissed both her breasts before sucking on her right nipple. She nibbled a bit causing Maya to moan again. She did the same to her left one before kissing down further. While licking Maya's stomach she unbuttoned Maya's jeans. She pulled them down and did the same to her panties.

She looked back up to Maya's face and saw her looking at her with wide black eyes. She smiled evilly and kissed Maya's inner thighs. She smelt Maya's scent and smiled at her again. Maya's eyes were still black with lust and she groaned at Emily teasing her. Emily wasn't done teasing yet so she licked Maya's leg, starting at the inside of her knee all the way up to very near her centre. She stopped just before she reached where Maya wanted her to be and licked up the other leg, she slowly made her way up her leg.

"Emily.. Please" Maya moaned begging Emily to stop teasing. This made Emily laugh and she stuck her tongue inside the woman causing her to breath heavily and rocking her hips against Emily's face. Emily's tongue rubbed Maya's clit and she put one finger inside the woman.

"Wow, you're wet" she whispered in a low voice.

"And who's fault is that?" Maya almost screamed while out of breath. Emily laughed and rubbed her tongue harder against Maya. She put another finger inside her causing Maya's legs to shake. When Emily put a third finger inside her Maya finally came, screaming Emily's name loudly. Emily licked the last wetness from in-between Maya's legs away and got back up. She kissed Maya on the mouth letting the woman taste herself. They broke the kiss both in desperate need for air.

"Are you 100% sure you've never had sex with a woman before?" Maya asked still out of breath. Emily laughed and shook her head indicating Maya was her first.

"Why?" Emily asked her smiling evilly again.

"Because you're so damn good at it!" Emily laughed again. They kissed again before Maya broke away and they switched positions.

"Now it's your turn baby" she said in a low sexy voice. Emily smiled at her and felt Maya unbuttoning her jeans. After a couple of minutes Emily came as well, with heavy breaths screaming Maya's name. Maya came back up and kissed Emily's lips letting the girl taste herself as well.

"You're not so bad yourself" Emily winked at the woman. They both laughed, Maya got up to get them a blanket.

Emily watched her walking around the room naked, "You're so beautiful" she sighed. Maya turned around facing the woman. She smiled at her and lay next to Emily on the couch. She placed the blanket on top of their naked bodies. Their limps entangled as they lay face to face.

"I love you Maya" Maya smiled at the gorgeous girl lying next to her.

"I love you too Emily". She placed a peck on the girl's cheek. Emily suddenly sat back up causing the blanket to uncover her upper body. She grabbed her phone which lay on the floor next to the couch.

"It's 4 o'clock, my mom probably expects me in about an hour." Maya pulled her back down.

"Mmm.. What could we do in an hour?" She smirked evilly at the younger girl next to her.

"Maya? I'm still out of breath!" she said with a shocked expression. Maya laughed and pecked her lips.

"Let me just hold you then." she said. Emily smiled sweetly at her and wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her tightly. They laid like this silently for a while.

"Eeehh Maya?" Maya nodded at her.

"What are we now?" Maya laughed.

"We are secret lovers" she said smiling.

"Haha, no seriously.. Are we like.. Girlfriends?" Maya looked her in the eye.

"I'm ok with that" she said smiling.

"But we are secret girlfriends, you can't tell anyone you know that right?" Emily nodded. Maya gave her a quick kiss.

"I think you have to go girlfriend." Emily laughed but then quickly pouted.

"I don't want to go home"

Maya laughed and kissed her again. "You're adorable you know that?" Emily smiled and got up. Maya looked at her naked girlfriend standing in front of her and got up as well.

"Shall I help you get dressed?" Emily giggled and quickly nodded. Maya slowly dressed Emily while touching her bare skin as much as possible. Emily felt a tingle everywhere Maya touched her. When Emily was dressed she gave her girlfriend another kiss and walked out the door. She looked back one last time.

"See you tomorrow at school Miss St. Germain" she said while giggling. Maya tried not to laugh.

"Don't call me that!" Emily laughed hard and closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Deserve You

Here's Chapter 7, edited and reuploaded ;-)

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

Emily stopped by Hanna's house. Hanna opened the door, looking nervous.

"And? How did it go?" Emily smiled widely at her.

"It went great!" she said still smiling.

"Ooohh you sooo just had sex!" Hanna laughed causing Emily to blush, which made Hanna laugh even harder.

"Shut up Han." Emily looked embarrassed but still smiled at her.

"Haha, oh God! We have history tomorrow!" they looked at eachother before they both got the giggles. When they finally stopped Hanna hugged her best friend.

"I'm glad you confided in me Em. I really am so happy for you." Emily smiled at her.

"Soooo, Miss St Germain is your girlfriend now?" Emily nodded still smiling.

"Are you ever gonna get that smile of your face or not?" Hanna laughed.

"Probably not. What shall I tell my mom about yesterday and today?" Emily looked a bit concerned.

"Nothing, you just went to a party yesterday and it was fun, you stayed at mine. And we spent the rest of the day making homework." They nodded and giggled again. They hugged one last time before Emily went home.

"Hey mom!" she said opening the front door.

"Hey Em! I'm in the kitchen!" her mom shouted from the kitchen. Emily dropped her stuff and got to the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?"

"Lasagne, how was your day?"

"Good, Hanna and I just made some homework today and the party yesterday was great."

"Good" Pam said smiling. They ate dinner and watched a movie together.

"Good night Mom, I'm tired." they hugged and Emily went to her room.

**Emily**: Sweet dreams babe :* See you tomorrow X

**Maya**: Aww you too babe. You done your history homework? ;) X

**Emily**: Haha when should I have had time for that? ;) X

**Maya**: Tsssk you could always make time for history! :) night X

**Emily**: Haha yeah I did actually, I made it Saturday before practice :) night X

Emily smiled at the text and soon fell asleep. The next morning she woke up because of her phone. She got a text.

**Maya**: Wake up sleepy head! It's time for school! Hahaha xD

**Emily**: You're not gonna wake me up this early every morning are you? :|

**Maya**: Ok, clearly not the morning person ;) X

**Emily**: Not really no.. Haha see you soon ;) X

Emily got dressed and got downstairs.

"Wow, you're early today!" Pam said surprised to see her daughter dressed and ready this early.

"And you look nice Em." Emily smirked at the first comment and smiled at the second.

"Thanks mom" Emily decided to wear a short skirt and a tight top today, her hair was in a tight ponytail.  
She drove to school and met Hanna at the entrance.

"Well look at you all pretty for your girlfriend" Hanna winked. Emily smiled shyly, she couldn't really deny it because it was true. Emily went to her English class while Hanna went to Biology. After their classes they met in front of the history classroom. Hanna saw Emily was a bit nervous so she gave her a hug. They went inside and sat next to eachother. Maya wasn't there yet, Ben en Sean sat behind them.

"Hey Em, where did you run off to Saturday?" Ben asked curiously. Emily shrugged her shoulders

"Oh I just went home, was a bit tired and all."

"You didn't look tired when you were dancing." Ben wiggled his eyebrows. Emily rolled her eyes. Maya walked in and saw Emily. They smiled at eachother.

"So, who knows when England broke away from the Roman Catholic Church?" The class was quiet.

"Oh come on people. Henry VIII?"

Emily knew this "1534?"

"Yes, very good Emily. Has anyone apart from Emily done their homework?" she looked around the class, no one put up their hands.

"Well, you'd better begin because there's a test next week about this chapter. And whoever doesn't take the test will have to clean my classroom after schoolhours."

Everyone (but Emily) groaned. Emily wasn't really paying attention anymore she was busy watching Maya. She looked gorgeous. She wore a figure hugging suit with a skirt just above the knee, her long dark hair fell loosely down her shoulders, and she wore a high pair of heels. She looked like a stereotype hot teacher and it suited her. She walked around the classroom talking and sometimes glanced at Emily. Emily thought Maya's ass looked really good in that skirt and followed it with her eyes.

"Emily?"

"Huh what?" Emily looked around her and noticed everyone looking at her, including Maya. Maya smiled a bit evilly showing Emily she knew exactly where Emily's thoughts were heading.

"I asked you a question Emily, looks like you were daydreaming or something." Maya said still smiling a bit. Hanna snorted causing Emily to quickly turn her head and glance an evil look at Hanna. Emily looked back at her teacher saying she didn't know the answer to that question. Maya moved on and after a couple of minutes the class was over.

"Emily? Can I talk to you for a second?" Maya asked while everyone walked out the classroom. Emily shot a glance at Hanna who winked and walked out as well. When everyone was gone Maya locked the door.

"So.. What were you thinking about just a couple of minutes ago?" she asked with an evil smile on her face. Emily walked closer towards her.

"How incredibly good your ass looks in that skirt." She replied honestly. Maya looked Emily up and down.

"You look quite good as well today Em." Emily blushed, Maya noticed and sat on her desk. She motioned for Emily to come closer. Emily stood in-between Maya's legs who was sitting on her desk. Maya leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emily's lips. Emily's mouth opened and she licked around Maya's lips, who opened as well and soon their tongues were dancing around eachother in their mouths. Maya's hands travelled down to Emily's ass, she squeezed it. Emily broke away and pouted.

"Switch positions?" Emily asked bending her head to the side.

"Why?" Maya asked confusedly.

"Because I wanted to do that for at least this last hour." Pointing towards her ass. Maya smiled and they switched positions. Now Emily's hands travelled down and she squeezed Maya's ass. Which made Maya moan softly.

"Jeez, you're hot" Emily stated. Maya laughed and bit her lower lip.

"So are you" Emily smiled. They broke away from the kiss causing a loud smack noise. They leaned their foreheads against eachother while looking in eachothers eyes. They stayed like this for a while before Maya's hand travelled up Emily's leg. Emily shuddered, Maya kissed her on the lips again. The kiss got more passionate and Maya's hand was now very close to Emily's centre.

"God, I'm glad you're wearing a skirt today." Maya said in-between kisses. Emily just moaned. Maya's hand got inside her girlfriends panties and she rubbed her clit. Emily tried to stay quiet but Maya really wasn't helping her. Emily's breaths got heavier and her hips were rocking back and forth on Maya's fingers. When Emily nearly came Maya quickly pushed her lips against Emily's to try and stop her from screaming Maya's name, as she usually did when she came. It helped, Emily came with loud breaths but she didn't scream. Maya got her hand out of Emily's panties and put her fingers in her mouth. Emily watched Maya licking her fingers with a shocked expression.

"God, you're hot" Emily whispered in Maya's ear. Maya smirked and gave Emily a peck on the lips. Emily readjusted her clothes and wiped the sweat of her face. Maya giggled and squeezed Emily's ass. They kissed one last time before the bell rang that the classes started again. Maya opened the door and slapped Emily on the bottom while letting her out of the room. Emily winked at her before finding her next class.

She had Spanish next and went to sit next to Hanna who was already there. Hanna looked at Emily's face closely. Then I smirk appeared.

"Did you just have sex? In the classroom? Oh my god Emily! Hahaha"

Emily blushed "Han! Shut up! Be quiet!" she looked around her to see if anyone heard, no one seemed to have heard anything.

"Oh you totally did!" Hanna squealed. Emily punched Hanna's arm lightly. Hanna kept laughing.

"Is she good? I always wonder how sex is between 2 women."

"Han! Lower your voice!"

"Oh please? Just tell me. Is it better than with Ben?" Emily laughed nervously.

"Eehh, yes it is. A lot better actually." Hanna giggled.

"OK ladies! Would you mind sharing your thoughts with the rest of the class?" the Spanish teacher asked annoyed. They both immediately blushed.

"Eehh.. We were just wondering how old you are sir. You seem no older than 40." Hanna asked sweetly. This seemed to brighten the teachers mood and he said he was 47 actually. They went on with the class and soon the school day was over. Hanna and Emily walked towards their lockers.

"I'm so jealous Em, you just had sex. In a classroom! Caleb never wants to have sex in public places. He's so boring sometimes." Emily laughed. They walked past the teachers-lounge, Emily saw Maya sitting there sipping her coffee. There were other teachers there as well so she just looked at Maya for a while.

"Emily? Why are we standing still? Our locker is over there." she looked in the direction Emily was looking at and saw Maya sitting in the teachers-lounge.

"Are you staring at her? Oh you've got it bad." Emily blushed.

"You really love her don't you?" Hanna asked softly.

Emily nodded "I do, so much." They smiled at eachother and walked on.

"So.. What are you gonna do today? Are you gonna go to Maya's? I actually made plans with Caleb but I could cover for you with your mom. Just tell her you'll have dinner at my house. My mom's not home tonight so Pam can't find out."

Emily smiled at her. "Thanks Han, I'll go and ask Maya if she has any plans yet." They hugged and Hanna said she'd wait at the entrance for her. Emily got to the teachers-lounge and found Maya still sitting there. She walked over to her, there were some teachers still in the room but they weren't paying any attention to Emily. Maya looked up and immediately smiled when she saw Emily standing in front of her.

"Could I talk to you for a moment Miss St. Germain?" Maya nodded and patted the chair next to her.

Emily sat down "You got any plans today?" Maya raised her eyebrows then shook her head.

"What did you have in mind Miss Fields?" she asked playfully.

"Oh maybe we could go to the movies and have dinner or something." Emily smiled at her shyly.

"I think they have a word for something like that. Are you asking me out on a date Emily?" Maya smiled.

Emily smirked "Yes, I am.. Would you want to go on a date with me Maya?" Maya smiled and nodded.

"I would love to Emily."

"It's not a typical date though because it starts a bit sooner than a usual date." Emily said.

"When does it start then?"

"Oh, about right now." They both smiled and Emily said she'd wait in her car outside at the parking lot, so Maya wouldn't be seen following Emily outside to her car. Emily walked towards the entrance and saw Hanna waiting for her.

"She's free, we're just gonna go to the movies and gave dinner somewhere."

"Ooohh, you have a date!" Emily nodded shyly and thanked her again for covering for her. She walked towards her car and got in. She called her mom saying she would be staying at Hanna's for dinner. After a while Maya got in the car as well. Emily drove off towards the movies. Maya rested her hand on Emily's knee causing Emily's heart to beat faster.

"So.." Maya started "Where are we going?"


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Deserve You

Chapter 8

I've decided to update this story, because I actually got a bit itchy thinking about this story. I hate it when stories remain unfinished, so I'll try and update regularly.

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

"Oh I thought maybe we could go to the movies first" Emily said shyly, hoping Maya didn't think of it as a cliché.

"Yeah, good idea! Which movie?" Maya smiled brightly making Emily sigh gratefully.

"Ehh, I didn't know what you would like so there are two options. The first is this new romantic comedy with Jennifer Aniston and the second is a horror movie about a woman being haunted by demons or something."

"Definitely the demons" Maya answered and squeezed Emily's knee.

"What? Not a rom-com kinda girl?" Emily asked interested.

"Not really no, I prefer the demons" Maya answered seriously. "Demons it is then".

"So? Did you like it?" Emily asked Maya when they walked out of the cinema.

''Definitely! I loved it! To bad I didn't see most of it.'' She said smirking giving Emily a seductive wink. Emily gulped.

''That's not my fault, you're just a really good kisser! It's hard focussing on demons when I've got the Goddess of Kissing sitting next to me!'' Emily argued.

''Seriously? Did you just seriously called me the 'Goddess of Kissing'?'' Maya lifted her eyebrows.

''What?! It's true!'' Emily pouted.

''Dork.'' Maya said laughingly. She then looked around and noticed they were almost all alone on the streets. She pulled Emily closer to her and gave her a sweet kiss on her pouty lips. When they broke away Emily smiled and grabbed Maya's hand. They continued walking while swinging their hands back and forth.

''So, where are we going now?'' Maya asked.

''Well, my mom isn't home tonight, she has a night-shift and she won't be home until tomorrow. I thought maybe we could eat at mine.'' She asked hoping Maya would say yes.

''Sounds lovely.'' Maya confirmed and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. They got in Emily's car and drove to her house. Once there they got inside and Emily went to the kitchen.

''What would you like baby?'' Emily shouted from the kitchen. Maya followed her into the kitchen and put her arms around Emily's waist. She leaned her head on Emily's shoulder and held her tight in her arms.

''For dinner you mean?'' She asked in a sultry tone.

Emily chuckled. ''Yes for dinner. We could make pasta, salad, mac n' cheese, or we've even got some frozen pizza's in the freezer.''

''Mmmm.. pizza!'' Maya said excitedly. Emily chuckled. ''Pizza it is!''

She put the pizza's in the oven and then dragged Maya back to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

''I love just hanging out with you.'' Emily said honestly grabbing Maya's hands and giving them both a soft kiss. Maya nodded in agreement and released a moan when Emily decided to straddle her and sit on her lap. They looked eachother straight in the eye and smiled lovingly at eachother. Emily brought her hand up to Maya's cheek and brought her closer for a soft kiss. Maya soon opened her mouth and the kiss got more passionate. Just when Emily's hand disappeared underneath Maya's shirt, they heard a ping noise and the pizza was done. Maya groaned and Emily giggled before giving her another quick kiss and jumping off her lap. She gave Maya a seductive smirk before walking towards the kitchen swaying her hips sexily. Maya grinned happily and followed Emily.

They got out their pizzas and walked up to Emily's room. Once there they decided to watch another movie and they lay down on Emily's bed. They cuddled into eachother and watched the movie. When the movie was finished they just kept lying next to eachother. Emily put her head on Maya's chest holding her slim body tight in her arms. Maya began stroking Emily's hair and gave her sweet kisses on the top of her head.

''When did you find out you were a lesbian?'' Emily suddenly asked.

''I'm not a lesbian, I'm bi-sexual. And I found out when I was about 15 years old when I got this crush on a girl from my class.''

''What was her name?''

''Kelly. She was a swimmer actually.''

''Seems you've got a type.'' Emily chuckled. Maya laughed and swatted Emily's head which was still lying on her chest.

''There is something hot about swimmers though isn't there?''

''The hot bodies?'' Emily smirked.

''Well..yes.'' Maya admitted. Emily laughed and squeezed Maya tighter against her.

''So when did you find out?''

''That I was a lesbian?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah.''

''I dated Ben for a while and I actually found out I wasn't really physically attracted to him. He's good looking and stuff but he didn't turn me on or anything. And then I basically started thinking, like why didn't I find him attractive? And I got to the conclusion that I basically wasn't physically attracted to any guy whatsoever. And I did like girls, I always thought they were prettier than boys, even when I was a little girl.'' She admitted and Maya got back to brushing her fingers through Emily's hair.

''So that's when, you were actually the first girl I kissed. My mom doesn't even know that I'm a lesbian yet.'' Emily added. Maya put her hand underneath Emily's chin and lifted her face up. They now looked eachother in the eye.

''I admire you.'' Maya said in a sweet tone.

''Why?'' Emily asked confused.

''Because you found out all on your own, you didn't get any help from anyone. And you were honest with yourself and dumped Ben so he could get with a girl who was actually attracted to him. I admire that about you. There are a lot of girls out there who just deny it and keep dating their boyfriends and hoping it is just a phase.'' She said calmly.

Emily smiled and brought her lips up to Maya's. They kissed sweetly for a few minutes before Emily broke away.

''I love you.'' She said softly.

''I love you too sweetie.'' Maya answered and grabbed Emily's face again to give her a passionate kiss. Emily moaned when she felt Maya's rush and quickly kissed her back in the same tempo. Their tongues swirled around in their mouths and they quickly got rid of all their clothing. Maya was on top and was rubbing her naked body against Emily's. Emily was trailing kisses down Maya's collarbone. Maya moaned and positioned her pussy above Emily's. She trailed a hand in-between their thighs and spread both their lower lips, so their clits made immediate contact. She groaned and started rolling her hips to create more friction. Emily had stopped kissing and had started to moan and buck her hips in time to meet Maya's. Maya started riding her faster and Emily stared at Maya's bouncing breasts. She licked her lips and pulled Maya closer to her and put one of her nipples in her mouth.

Maya groaned and kept riding her even though she was now leaned forward. They bucked their hips faster and Maya felt herself getting closer to the edge. When Emily bit down on her nipple she came hard.

''EEEMMIILLYYYYYYY!''

Maya rolled her hips hard against Emily's and soon Emily tumbled over the edge as well. When the last flash left their bodies Maya collapsed against her and lay her head on Emily's chest. Emily started stroking Maya's hair and held the naked woman in her arms.

The next morning Emily woke up with a heavy pressure on her entire body. She opened her eyes and noticed Maya was fully lying on her naked body. She smiled contently and stroked the older woman's arms softly. Maya began stirring and opened her eyes slowly.

''Good morning baby.'' Emily said and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

''Good morning.'' Maya answered smiling.

Then they suddenly heard the front door opening and closing. Maya shot up quickly and looked at Emily in panic. Emily's eyes had widened in shock and she quickly looked at the clock.

''She shouldn't be home for another hour!'' Emily whispered panicking.

''What now?'' Maya asked concerned. If Pam would find her in her house, they would be in big trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't Deserve You

Chapter 9

I've left you with a bit of a cliffhanger last time, so I've decided to update again ;-)

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

_''Good morning baby.'' Emily said and gave her a kiss on the top of her head._

_''Good morning.'' Maya answered smiling._

_Then they suddenly heard the front door opening and closing. Maya shot up quickly and looked at Emily in panic. Emily's eyes had widened in shock and she quickly looked at the clock._

_''She shouldn't be home for another hour!'' Emily whispered panicking._

_''What now?'' Maya asked concerned. If Pam would find her in her house, they would be in big trouble._

''Get under the bed!'' Emily said panicking.

''What?! No!'' Maya answered.

''Yes!'' Emily said and pushed Maya off the bed. She landed on the ground with a loud bonk.

''Ouch! That hurts Em!'' Maya said angrily. Emily looked over the edge of the bed and saw Maya lying there rubbing her naked ass. She laughed softly.

''Don't laugh!'' Maya said sternly but she started chuckling as well. The laughter soon died down when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Maya's eyes widened and she rolled under the bed. Emily looked around the room and quickly grabbed all of Maya's clothes and threw them under the bed as well. She then noticed she was fully naked and jumped back into bed pulling the covers up to underneath her chin. She then heard a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and Emily saw a blonde head of hair poking from around the door.

''HANNA! What the FUCK are you doing here?!'' Emily sighed in relief but also anger. She sat up and the covers fell down her naked breasts. Hanna's eyes widened.

''What?! I just wanted to come by and have breakfast or something. And ask about your date of course. So where's your mom? And why are you naked?'' Hanna rambled on. She stopped when she heard someone giggling from underneath the bed.

''Emily! What's under your bed?!'' She asked feeling slightly scared. Emily noticed her naked state and quickly pulled the covers back up over her breasts.

''Maya, come from underneath there. It's just Hanna.'' She said giggling slightly.

Hanna smirked when she saw Maya's head coming from underneath the bed. Her smile soon faded though when Maya was standing in front of her stark naked. She diverted her eyes quickly and blushed.

''Can everyone please get dressed! Iewl! I just saw my teacher naked! Gross!'' Hanna exclaimed and put her hands in front of her eyes.

''Hanna! She isn't gross!'' Emily exclaimed and jumped out of bed and slowly walked towards her teacher. She put her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her softly on the lips. ''She's beautiful.'' She said sweetly and Maya chuckled.

Hanna just waved her hand around and kept her eyes closed. ''Get dressed! I don't want a show!''

Emily laughed and squeezed Maya's ass. Maya moaned loudly and began kissing Emily's face with as much noise as she could. Hanna groaned and turned around marching right out the door.

''Awww, we are horrible people.'' Emily chuckled and gave Maya one last kiss. They both laughed and got dressed.

When they got downstairs they all had breakfast together. It was slightly awkward because everytime Hanna looked at Maya she blushed and went back to eating. Emily thought it was hilarious however and kept laughing everytime she saw a red blush appear on Hanna's face. Hanna kept sending her death glares and ate her breakfast as fast as she could. When they were done Hanna stood up.

''Well, this wasn't one of the best idea's I've ever had. Next time Ms St. Germain stays over, text me please so I can't storm in and see you all in your naked glory.'' Hanna said smirking and put the dishes in the sink. Emily looked at Maya and they both blushed.

''I promise Han.'' Emily said honestly and grabbed hers and Maya's dishes.

''Hanna? Please call me Maya when we're not in class?'' Maya said smiling sweetly at Hanna.

Hanna just nodded and tried to cover up her red face again.

''I have to go now, I have to change my clothes before I go to school. So see you soon ladies.'' Maya said and gave Emily a quick kiss before turning around and walking out of the door.

When they heard the door slam shut Hanna turned towards Emily with a smirk.

''So? Your date went good I presume?'' She said smiling devilishly.

Emily smiled widely and nodded. ''Yep.''

They both laughed and cleaned up the dishes. When they were done Emily grabbed her bag and they drove to school in Hanna's car. While in the car Hanna got silent.

''What's up Han?'' Emily asked her friend.

''Have you- umm.. Have you two thought about the future?'' Hanna asked hesitatingly, not wanting to upset her friend.

''You mean me and Maya's future?'' Emily asked curiously.

''Yeah. What are you gonna do? You can't keep this a secret forever Em. Do you see a future with her?'' Hanna asked.

''We- we haven't.. really discussed it. But I do want a future with her Han. I love her.'' Emily answered hesitatingly. She had wondered about Maya's and her own future as well, and she didn't like the idea of breaking up with Maya at all. But she also didn't want Maya to get fired or even go to jail for having a relationship with her.

''I think you should talk to her about it Em.'' Hanna said smiling encouragingly.

Emily nodded and sighed. When they arrived at school they parted ways. When lunch started Emily went in search for Maya. She found her in her classroom.

''Hey Em.'' Maya greeted her and Emily closed the door so they could have some privacy.

''Hey Maya.'' Emily answered and walked towards her. Maya smiled brightly and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss soon got heated and their tongues battled in their mouths.

''Mm.. Maya? I wanted to talk to you about something.'' Emily said out of breath between kisses. Maya just groaned and let her hands trail up Emily's legs. She was wearing a skirt again, and Maya loved it. Emily tried to talk again but when Maya's hands inched closer towards her heated centre she already forgot what she came to talk about.

''Mmmm.. yes, right there.'' Emily moaned and bucked her hips against Maya's. Maya smiled through their kiss and pulled them to her desk. When she broke the kiss and stepped away from Emily, the younger girl whimpered.

''What are you doing?'' Emily groaned, wanting the woman's fingers in between her legs. Maya just chuckled and went for the door and locked it. She then turned back around and slowly walked towards the panting girl sitting on her desk.

''Now, where were we?'' She smirked and hoisted Emily's skirt up, revealing her white panties. She moaned when she saw the already wet patch on the fabric.

''What do you want Em?'' She asked teasingly.

Emily groaned. ''Fuck me. Please?'' She whimpered, she knew she sounded desperate but didn't care. ''I'm so horny Maya, please?''

Maya gasped and started softly rubbing two fingers against the wet patch of Emily's panties. ''I love it when you curse.'' She breathed close to Emily's ear.

Emily couldn't produce another word and just bucked her hips against Maya's fingers. Maya smirked and pulled Emily's panties down. Emily moaned loudly when she felt the cold wood of Maya's desk against her butt and pussy. She bucked her hips once more and groaned again.

''P-please Maya.'' She moaned.

Maya smiled evilly and grabbed the insides of Emily's thighs hoisting her up. Emily gasped when she saw her own pussy hanging in the air near Maya's face. Maya lowered her head and put Emily's clit in her mouth. She nibbled and sucked furiously and put Emily's legs over her shoulders. Emily was now practically hanging in the air. Maya put the tip of her index finger against Emily's entrance and slowly slid her whole finger inside the girl. Emily groaned.

''M-more.'' Emily panted and with her own hands began massaging her own breasts. Maya saw this and a shot of arousal shot through her body. God, she looked hot.

''You.. you're so hot baby! So hot.'' Maya panted and added another finger, pushing it in as deep as she could. Emily almost screamed at the welcome intrusion and pinched her own nipples, hard.

''So.. so good!'' Emily moaned, and unbuttoned her shirt pushing her hands inside her bra. Maya loved the sight of Emily massaging her own breasts and added another finger in the girl's very tight very wet hole. Emily couldn't get enough and begged for even more. Maya granted her wishes and put her whole hand inside the girl. Emily screamed in pleasure and some slight pain and rolled her hips pulling the hand even deeper inside herself.

OH GOD! MAYA!'' Emily screamed, not even caring if anyone could hear them. Maya was incredibly turned on and surprised at the fact that her whole hand fitted inside the girl's tight entrance. She was also surprised when Emily screamed for even more. She swallowed loudly and looked at the girl questioningly.

Emily saw the woman's confusion. ''Make a fist Maya!'' She almost screamed and Maya gulped before clenching her hand making a fist. She pumped in and out of the girl with Emily writhing on her desk, moaning and groaning wildly. She couldn't believe the girl wasn't bleeding yet but kept fisting her in a fast pace.

''Come for me baby.'' Maya said in a seductive tone. She immediately felt her hand getting trapped inside the girl.

''MAYAAAAAAA!'' Emily screamed loudly when she came hard. When Maya pulled her hand out it was covered in cum. They were both out of breath, Maya released Emily's legs and slumped down on top of her.

''Oh..My..God.'' Emily said while putting her arms tightly around the woman on top of her. When they had somehow regained their breath Maya lifted herself up a bit to look in the younger girl's eyes.

''I love you Emily.'' She whispered softly and gave the girl a sweet kiss on the lips.

''I love you too Maya, so much.'' Emily responded and they both smiled widely at eachother, not ever wanting to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Deserve You

Chapter 10

And here.. is chapter 10! Yayy!

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

A couple of days went by and Emily still hadn't talked to Maya about their future. She knew Hanna was right, they couldn't keep this up forever. She sighed and grabbed her phone.

**Emily: Hey baby **** Can you come over? My mom has a nightshift tonight. X**

**Maya: Hey cutie **** Yeah sure, be right there. Xxx**

Emily fixed her hair a bit and went downstairs to put some potato chips in a bowl. The bell rang and she got to the door.

''Hey gorgeous.'' Maya said seductively when the door opened. Emily smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She closed the door and guided Maya to the couch. They sat down and Maya's smile soon faded when she saw Emily's serious face.

''What is it babe?'' She asked sounding concerned.

''I-I don't know where to start.'' Emily stuttered.

Maya's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. ''Are you breaking up with me?!'' She almost shouted at Emily. Emily chuckled and grabbed her hand.

''No baby, I'm not breaking up with you. What do you think I am? Crazy?!'' She said smiling, Maya chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

''What is it then?'' She asked with a confused frown on her face.

''I wanted to talk about our.. future.'' Emily said slowly.

''Our future? What about it?'' Maya asked sounding curious.

''Well, Hanna and I talked about it and..'' She said before being cut off by Maya.

''Why are you and Hanna talking about our relationship?'' Maya said sounding jealous.

''Are you jealous?'' Emily asked feeling surprised. Maya huffed and shook her head, there was an angry scowl on her face.

''No, I just don't understand why you should pull Hanna into our relationship.''

''I'm not. It's just that she's the only I can talk to about this Maya.''

''What about me? You can talk to me.'' Maya said with a sad pout. Emily smiled slightly when she saw the cute pout on Maya's beautiful face.

''Of course I can talk to you babe, it's just that it's different talking to someone who looks at this from the outside.'' She explained hoping she didn't offend Maya.

''Oh, ok. So what were you talking about?''

''Well, we were talking about how we can't keep our relationship a secret forever and I don't want to to be the reason that you might go to jail or lose your job.'' She said honestly.

''Awww baby. I know, and I know we can't keep our relationship a secret forever but you're in your senior year. We can always go public once you're done with school.''

''Yes that's true. It's just that I want to do things with you, I want to go to dinner together and not worry about people recognising us. And I want to tell my mom I've got a girlfriend. And I want to meet your friends and I want to introduce you to my friends as my girlfriend.'' She rambled on.

''I want that too honey but you know we can't.'' Maya said sadly. Of course she wanted to take her girlfriend out on a proper date and meet her mom and friends. It just wasn't possible.

''Do-do you want to take a little break? Like, to make it easier to keep it a secret?'' Maya asked hesitatingly.

Emily seemed to think about that. ''Well, of course I don't want to take a break but maybe that's the best way to not expose us. Just be only teacher and student for a while.'' She said sadly.

''Oh.. ok. Maybe that's best.'' Maya answered slowly. She didn't want to take a break from Emily but maybe Emily would realise then that she wanted a real girlfriend, she didn't want to stay in the way of Emily's happiness. And if not than they could get back together when Emily graduated, at least they wouldn't be discovered before that.

Emily nodded slowly and began stroking Maya's hand. Maya couldn't handle Emily stroking her hand when they were talking about taking a break. She pulled her hand back and stood up.

''Maybe I should leave.'' She said softly.

''Uhh.. y-yeah, Ok.'' Emily stuttered and stood up as well, they went to the door and Emily couldn't help but lean forward and giving Maya a quick kiss on her soft lips. They smiled sadly at each other and Maya left. Emily closed the door and went to sit back on the couch. What just happened?! She grabbed a pillow and threw it around the room.

''Fuck!'' She didn't think deciding to talk to Maya about their future would end up in them taking a break! She didn't want to cry, it was just a little break, they would get back together soon. Right?

She sighed and buried her face in a pillow and cried softly.

The next morning Emily went for a shower. She still couldn't believe they'd decided to take a break. What good would that do?!

When she arrived at school she saw Hanna at her locker.

''Wow Em, you look horrible!'' Hanna exclaimed.

''Thanks Han.'' Emily muttered softly.

''What's going on?'' Hanna asked sounding concerned.

''Maya and I decided to take a break.'' Emily mumbled.

''A break?! Why?'' Hanna asked surprised. She didn't expect that. Emily and Maya looked so in love these past couple of weeks.

''So it's easier to keep our secret until graduation.'' Emily explained. Hanna saw Emily didn't like the idea at all.

''Did Maya decide this?'' Hanna asked sounding slightly angry. She didn't like seeing her friend upset, she didn't care if Maya was her teacher, if she hurt her best friend she would give her a piece of her mind!

''N-no, we decided it together. It's not like either of us want this, it's just necessary for now.''

The bell rang and unfortunately they had History now. Emily groaned and Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders trying to comfort the girl. They arrived at the History classroom and went to sit down. Maya had been writing something on the board and when she turned around Emily noticed she didn't look that great either today. Their eyes linked and they both smiled sadly before Maya broke the stare and started the lesson.

Hanna leaned towards Emily and whispered in her ear. ''Well, at least she looks like crap too.''

Emily ignored her and instead looked out of the window ignoring Maya's gorgeous voice.

The class was soon over and Emily grabbed her stuff quickly, she wanted to be far away from Maya right now.

''Emily, would you stay for a minute.'' Maya said in a commanding voice, Emily groaned and threw her bag back on the table. The others left the classroom and Hanna send her an apologetic look.

Once the class was empty Maya went to lock the door. She walked over to Emily and stood in front of Emily's desk.

''Em?'' She asked softly.

Emily who had been staring at the ground looked up and saw Maya's sad face. She nodded and sent her a questioning glance.

''This isn't working.'' Maya said softly.

Emily's eyes widened in fear. ''What?! Are you breaking up with me?!'' She almost screamed sounding a lot like Maya yesterday when she told her she wanted to talk.

Maya quickly shook her head. ''No Ems, I mean this whole taking a break thing isn't working. I couldn't sleep for shit last night and you don't look very awake either.'' She explained slowly.

Emily chuckled. ''Wow, we can't even take a break for a day.'' Maya giggled and put her hand on Emily's cheek. She stroked her cheek and smiled shyly.

''Wanna get back together?'' Maya said cheekily while smiling like a lunatic. Emily laughed and caught Maya's lips with her own. She opened Maya's mouth with her tongue and tangled her tongue around Maya's. They both moaned at the contact and when they broke away Emily laughed.

''That was the worst idea you've ever had!'' Emily exclaimed referring to Maya's idea to take a break.

They both laughed and Maya nodded.

''Yes, yes it was. What was I thinking?'' She said smiling and grabbed the back of Emily's neck pulling her in for another kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes and when they broke away they were both out of breath.

''I love you baby, so much it hurts to be away from you.'' Maya said stroking Emily's hair.

''Same here babe, same here.'' Emily answered and leaned in again giving the woman another heated kiss.

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

_Hahahaha, I was seriously planning on letting this break take at least a couple of chapters and adding some drama to this story! It didn't work. I can't stand drama! I love fluff to much! And they're so cute when they're all lovey-dovey. ;-) _

_So review peoples! :D _


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't Deserve You

Chapter 11

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

It had been weeks since the 'break', and Emily and Maya were doing great. They spent time together either at Emily's house when her mom wasn't home or at Maya's apartment. Hanna had even spent time with the two of them a couple of times when they were at Emily's house.

Emily was happy and she couldn't wait for graduation. It was only 2 more months and then she and Maya could be out and about together. Emily was a bit scared about what her mom was gonna say but overall she was just enjoying her time with Maya.

''Babe! I don't know what to wear! Can you help me please?'' Maya shouted from her bedroom at Emily who was lying on Maya's couch reading a book. Emily put the book away and made her way over to the bedroom.

''Why not just wear that? You look stunning.'' Emily said smiling while giving Maya a look.

Maya groaned and kept looking through her closet. ''Em! I'm being serious!'' She glared at the girl who was staring at her body. Her almost naked body that is, she was only wearing a bra and panties.

Emily chuckled and stood behind Maya putting her arms around the woman's bare waist. Maya sighed and leaned back resting the back of her head on Emily's shoulder.

''I don't wanna go tonight, I want you to come with me.'' Maya whined, Emily chuckled and gave the woman a kiss on her bare shoulder.

''I'm sorry baby, but me going with you to your teachers dinner thingy.. I don't think that would be a good idea.'' Emily said and Maya chuckled.

''I guess not.. But it still sucks!'' Maya said defeated and turned around in Emily's arms. They smiled at eachother and both leaned in locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Maya moaned and pushed her almost bare body against Emily's fully clothed one. Emily giggled but broke the kiss and took a step back. Maya pouted sadly and Emily giggled again.

''I'm sorry honey, I really didn't mind where that was going but we both know you have to pick out your outfit or you'll be late.'' Emily said and gave the pouting woman a chaste kiss. Maya nodded and went back to her closet.

With some help from Emily she decided on a mid-thigh purple dress with high black heels. Emily looked her up and down and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

''They're all gonna be staring at you. Maybe I should come with you so I can show them who you belong to.'' Emily said in a sultry tone and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maya just smiled and winked at the girl.

''Exactly _who_ do I belong to?'' She asked teasingly lifting a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Emily growled and kissed the woman hard on her mouth.

''You're mine! And don't you _dare_ forget that!'' Emily said and Maya smiled widely.

''So.. what are you gonna do tonight?'' Maya asked while grabbing her cellphone and putting it in her purse.

''I think I'm gonna stay here tonight babe, if you don't mind?'' Emily asked and Maya grabbed her coat.

''Where does your mom think you are?'' Maya asked.

''She thinks I'm staying at Hanna's tonight.'' Emily answered and walked towards Maya to give her one last kiss.

''Okay, see you soon then, if you're still awake that is.'' Maya said and they said goodbye before Maya left.

''Okay.. what to do now?'' Emily asked herself when the apartment turned quiet, she looked around and made her way over to the freezer.

She opened it and smiled when she found Maya had bought Ben&Jerry's. She grabbed the ice cream and went to grab a blanket. With the ice cream, a spoon, a blanket and the remote to the TV she spend the evening eating and laughing while watching the TV.

The sound of the key in the lock sounded through the apartment and the door opened. Maya stepped in and immediately stepped out of her heels. When she had hung up her coat as well she noticed the beautiful girl sleeping on her couch. She smiled when she saw the empty bucket of ice cream lying on the ground and the TV still on. She quietly walked towards the couch and found the remote. When she clicked on the off button the loud sound of the TV vanished and it turned quiet.

She stared at the girls face for a minute. She looked beautiful, so serene, so innocent, so absolutely gorgeous sleeping on her couch. She felt a warm rush of love going through her for this beautiful young woman. She stroked her girlfriend's cheek and Emily's eyes slowly flickered open. Emily smiled sleepily when she saw her girlfriend's face in front of her.

''Hey..'' Emily said softly and tried to sit up slowly.

''Hey.'' Maya answered and helped the girl up. She stood up and with her arm around the girl's waist helped her to her bedroom. She helped her getting out of her clothes and didn't even bother with pyjamas. She undressed herself as well and turned off the lights, they both climbed into bed naked.

Maya shuffled close to Emily and put her arms around the girl, keeping her warm. Emily smiled happily while already having her eyes closed.

''Good night babe.'' Maya said softly before giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

''Good night.. love you.'' Emily answered and nuzzled her face in the crook of Maya's neck.

Maya smiled at the adorableness of the half sleeping girl and sighed contently.

''Love you too.'' She whispered and soon drifted off into a deep sleep with the girl of her dreams wrapped warm in her arms.

The next morning Emily opened her eyes and immediately smiled when she noticed where she was. She was wrapped up in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world. She sighed contently and closed her eyes again falling back to sleep.

A couple of minutes later Maya opened her eyes as well and smiled brightly. She noticed the time and mentally shrugged before closing her eyes again, drifting back to sleep as well.

The next time Emily opened her eyes was when she felt warm kisses planted on her cheek. She moaned and stretched her limbs.

''Good morning sweetie'' Maya said in between kisses.

''Good morning.'' Emily answered and smiled at the gorgeous eyes lingering above her face.

Maya returned the smile and kissed the girl on the lips. Emily moaned and opened her mouth pushing her tongue in the woman's mouth. They were both suddenly very much awake and their tongues swirled around in their mouths. Maya caressed Emily's abdomen with her hand and slowly inched her hand upwards. Emily arched her back when Maya cupped her breast.

''Mmmm.. Maya!'' Emily moaned when Maya started rubbing and pinching Emily's nipple. Maya just smirked before capturing the girl's lips again. Maya's other hand trailed down her girlfriend's sides and tickled between her thighs. Emily bucked her hips and Maya broke the kiss to slither down Emily's naked body. When Emily felt Maya's warm breath on her centre she groaned and rolled her hips. Maya leaned down and licked along the girl's folds. Emily grabbed the sheets when she felt the woman's warm tongue circling her clit. She whimpered when the tongue was suddenly gone. She looked up and Maya was getting out of bed.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Emily asked sounding frustrated.

Maya chuckled. ''I've got a surprise for you babe.'' She said before walking towards her closet and returning with something behind her back.

''Now..? You've got something for me_ now_?'' Emily asked perplexed, still slightly frustrated Maya interrupted her sexy times.

Maya smiled deviously and showed the item to the girl. Emily swallowed loudly and her eyes darkened with arousal.

''O-Oh.. God.'' Emily stammered before licking her lips and widening her legs, showing Maya her dripping centre. Maya groaned and put the strap-on in place around her waist.

Emily stared hungrily at the long dildo and her breath quickened when Maya slowly made her way towards her. Maya climbed on the bed on all fours and kissed the young woman. Emily moaned when she felt the tip of the dildo rubbing against the inside of her thighs. Maya broke the kiss and stared at Emily's eyes trying to read the girl.

''Are you sure?'' Maya asked sounding concerned but Emily just nodded with an evil smile on her face.

''Definitely.'' Emily answered and grabbed the woman's hips pushing her closer against her.

Maya gave her another kiss before looking down and positioning the tip of the long, thick dildo against Emily's entrance. Emily squirmed in need and rolled her hips.

Maya pushed the tip in slowly and waited for Emily's reaction. The girl just moaned and nodded encouragingly so Maya slowly pushed the whole length inside the girl's tight entrance. Emily was incredibly wet so it slid in with ease. Emily moaned at the feeling of being filled up and rolled her hips trying to get Maya to move as well.

Maya decided Emily wasn't in any pain and slid the dildo almost all the way out of the girl before slamming it back in. Emily groaned loudly, loving the feeling of Maya getting rough.

Maya noticed the ecstasy on Emily's face and started pumping in and out of the girl at a fast pace. Emily was wildly bucking her hips meeting Maya's fast tempo, and felt her climax already getting near. Maya noticed it wouldn't take much to push Emily over the edge and kept ramming in to the girl. She leaned down and kissed Emily roughly on the lips.

Emily was getting closer and closer to exploding and loved the feeling of Maya ramming the long and thick hard cock in and out of her as well as the roughness of Maya's kisses.

After 4 more hard thrusts Maya felt the fake cock getting trapped inside the girl's tight tunnel.

''OHMYGODOHMYYYYGOOOOOOODD!'' Emily screamed when her orgasm ripped through her and both her and Maya's hips sped up creating as much pleasure to flash through Emily's body as possible. Maya helped her ride it out and gradually they slowed down before Maya fell on top of Emily's body feeling absolutely exhausted.

''Jeezz.. that was exhausting. Who knew guys had to put so much effort in sex.'' Maya said jokingly while trying to regain her breath. Emily chuckled and put her hands on either side of the woman's face lifting her head up. She gave her a kiss and put her arms around the sweaty body on top of her.

''Well, that was absolutely amazing. Now.. give me that thing.'' She said smiling deviously before whimpering when Maya pulled the dildo out of her entrance. They smiled at eachother and Emily gave her a kiss.

''Your turn.''

E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M-E-M

_Okay.. I'm realising this story doesn't have a lot of plot. It's basically a lot of fluff and smut. I hope you don't mind. ;-) I think I'll add about 2 or 3 more chapters, then this story is done! _

_Please review and let me know what you think! :D xxxx_


End file.
